


Something Just Like This

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi didn't need anything special to be the one Sebastian loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a VERY short fic based on the new song by Coldplay/The Chainsmokers called "Something Just Like This" I just needed to fic something about it! 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7MFYoylVs

Kimi didn't need anything special to be the one Sebastian loved.

Kimi just needed to be someone who Sebastian could turn to when things went wrong or when he needed support.

Someone who would pick Sebastian up when he was down or bring him to his senses when he got rilled up about something on track.

Kimi didn't need to have superhuman abilities, or the fairytale qualities of lovers in the thousands of books Sebastian has read, he just needed to be Kimi.

The Kimi who makes Sebastian laugh.

The Kimi who makes Sebastian smile.

The Kimi who could push him to be the best.

The Kimi who Sebastian could kiss, all soft and gentle, and make fall apart under his touch.

Just Kimi being Kimi. No one special, no one amazing. Just the person Sebastian would happily spend the rest of his life with.

Nothing else was needed. Kimi was perfect just like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
